


Interruptions

by PleaseNotaUsername



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PleaseNotaUsername/pseuds/PleaseNotaUsername
Summary: When James and Lily are just two friends trying to shag but are constantly interrupted.





	Interruptions

It’s normal, when two attractive people are friends and they find the other ridiculously attractive, to experiment. It’s normal.

 

That’s what they tell themselves. Because they are friends, and the don’t want to screw anything up by dating. Don’t want things to be to serious in case it doesn’t work out. They don’t want to reach the point where they can’t go back. 

 

So they experiment.

 

She plays footsie with him under the table. His hand curls around her shoulder in movies. When Sirius get a hot tub his hands run over her thighs under the bubbly water. She always pays a bit more attention to him when he wears red. Her eyes stayed glued to him when he is sweaty after football practice. 

 

Then one day he texts her  _ Netflix and Chill at mine? _

 

She doesn’t hesitate before typing yes.

 

XXX 

 

She knocks on the door and is surprised when Sirius answers, with a sly grin he gestures for her to enter the apartment. 

 

She finds James lazing on the couch and she quickly takes the space next to him. But she shortly realizes Sirius will be joining them when he flips onto the chair adjacent from them. With a flick of one precisely styled eyebrow, and all to smug a grin, Sirius starts the movie. 

 

So they sit there and James whispers, his voice loud enough for only her to hear, “It was only supposed to be us tonight.” He shoots a quick look at her and her breath catches at the look in his eyes, the same look she sees those nights in the hottub, before he shoots a badly  disguised glare at Sirius. 

 

She coughs to hide her blush before whispering back “So when you said you wanted to Netflix and chill?” Her voice somehow managed to by shy and suggestive all at once and her hand finds his thigh before it rests there gently. 

 

His gaze shot down to her hand, where it rested on his thigh, before meeting her gaze. His voice while still low was slightly more rough when he replied “I ment it in a way where we would need to be alone to do what I had in mind.”

 

Sirius coughs and both their heads snape to him, he is pointedly looking at her hand on James’ thigh. That smug grin is back and you can hear the smuggness in his voice when he says “I could leave you two alone, but I wouldn’t feel right about it. You two arn’t in a relationship after all, and I’m not running a brothel here where just anyone can go at it.” 

 

He stairs at them pointedly and she removes her hand from James’ thigh, because they are just friends. They won’t be anything more. They just experiment, it’s normal. Sirius clucks his tongue at her and James’ combined stubbornness  before he turns back towards the TV. 

 

She has never hated Sirius Black more then she does right now. 

 

XXX

 

She slames her bedroom door shut, hoping the noise will scare off the conspiracy against her. 

Because she texted James and stole his line  _ Wanna Netflix and Chill?  _ And then just to seem more like a teenager insted of the 22 year old adult she is she adds  _ My parents aren’t home.  _

 

He doesn’t point out that she lives with Mary in London, while her parents moved to Wales a few years ago. He just sends a winky face and she knows he is on his way. They make it to the couch this time, falling onto the old purple fabric with gusto. His body envelopes hers and his hands are firm on her hips as his lips work down her neck. She sighs and twists her own hands into his hair as he leaves a line of sucking kisses against the side of her neck. She just pushes her hips into his own, when the door of her flat slames open. 

 

She curses and James mutters a frantic “No no no no no.” Repeating the word over and over again as if saying it more will stop their inevitable interuption. 

 

They sit up just as Marlene comes through the door and dramatically yells, in all to happy of a voice, “Hands to yourselfs children!” Before she gleefully shoves herself inbetween them and turns on Netflix and asks “What should we watch?”

 

XXX

 

The next time they don’t leave anything to chance and meet at James’ flat again, but this time Sirius is out of town visiting some hair product factory that he claims is worth the three hour drive, if only for the free samples. 

 

They skip the couch altogether and James pushes her against the frontdoor as soon as she walks into his flat. While they hurried through the preamle last time, this time it was none existant. It was all hands, and lips, and his him dropping to his knees as he lifts her skirt up. She tenses with anticipation but nothing ever comes because an awkward cough interups them. 

 

Her hands fly down to pull down her skirt and James quickly spins around to face the person interupting them, and they see Reums standing awkardly in the hallway holding a cup of tea. Remus’ face is bright red and he won’t make eye contact with them. James stutters complete nonsense trying to make sense of what was happening. But Remus cleared his throat and awkwardly says “Sirius asked me to house sit…. I have no idea why because you live here…” Remus trails off realizing Sirius’ real plan, and James let out a string of curses as she smooths down her hair. 

 

They order pizza and sit around the table in awkward silence, and regreatably all their clothes on. 

 

XXX

 

They are in a hotel room this time. Laying on a bed, with most of thier clothes disgaurded. Her hands are fisted in his short black hair and his are rubbing circles on her tits. She can barley think straight with how much she wants him. Wants his hands everywhere, wants their remaining clothes thrown onto the floor with the rest. His hips hump into hers and her legs wrap around his waist, he presses against the spot she most wants him and she groans out his name. That, more then anything seems to spur him on because he’s pulling her now damp underwear is down her legs. And its the first time shes been completley naked infront of him. He stares at her for amount, his eyes trailing over her pale curves before he leans down and gives her a sloppy kiss on the forhead muttering a quiet “Your so beautful Lily.” 

 

She presses her smile against his neck and he reaches over for his wallet on the dresser and pulls a condom out of the folds. She grabs the foil packet out of his grasp with one hand, and grasps his length in the other. His eyes shut as she wraps her hand around him and gives a few steady pumps. His head falls onto the juncture between her neck and shoulder and his heavy breathing makes her smile. When she rolls the condom onto him he seems to regain some composure before leaning back. 

 

He pressed agianst her and had barley moved the tip of his legnth into her when their hotel room door burtsts open. Sirius and Marlene run into the room before jumping onto the bed. Marlene is laughing in a truly evil way and Sirius is leaning in while loudly commenting on her tits. James is frantically swearing while trying to protect her from his best mates pervy gaze. 

 

Eventually she yells “How the fuck did you find us?” 

 

Marlene smiles before saying, all to sweetly, “Find my iphone.”

 

She curses and before she can ask how they got into their hotel room Sirius comments “You really should lock the door next time.” 

 

Her eyes fly to James’ and his eyes widened in realization, her anger is momentarily redirected to the still naked man hidden under the sheets with her as she whispers lowly, but quickly turns to yelling “James…. Did you not lock the god damn door?!” 

 

XXX 

 

She ignores James for a few weeks after that, seriously who doesnt lock the fucking door, especially knowing their friends. She ignores the hand rubbing against her thigh at the dinner table, she ignores the smug looks Marlene and Sirius send their way, and she ignores James’ puppy eyes. 

 

But one day he catches her after on of his football games and pulls her into the now empty lockerroom. She tries to stay annoyed, even playfully annoyed at this point, but she never has been good at resisting him. 

 

He gently pushes her against a locker and in the sweetest voice he can manage, although somehow still cocky, says “Cmon Evans, tell me your not still cross.” His voice is playful and sweet and his hands are cupping her face before he leans in to nuzzle his nose against hers. 

 

Her heart melts a little, but she playfully ducks her face away from his. His hands smooth down her sids and hold her waist as he kisses her temple “How about you let me make it up to you then?” 

 

And before she can answer he is crouched down and is pulling her legginging down, his hands drift from their spot on her waist and cup her ass. He kisses her over her navy blue underwear before those are pulled down too. 

 

This time it’s Peter who walks in on them. Sweet, innocent, chubby cheeked Peter. He runs away almost immediatly, but the moods ruined, and who knows how long it will take Sirius to barge in on them now because of Peters high pitch screech he obviously knows where to look.

 

She hadn’t finished, and he is hard in his trousers. It was the least annoying interuption yet, but something is still different. Because as James rights her clothes he kisses her cheek and whipsers “Still angry?”

 

She tips her head back to swip her lips across his jaw and she shakes her head. His hands twists into hers as he leads her out of the locker room. 

 

XXX

 

The next time happens spontanioulsy. Usually they plan in advance put this time it happens by chance. She is over at his house when a drunken Marlene spills her drink all over her shirt. Remus the kind soul that he is wonders into James room to get her something of his to wear. She walks back into the living room with James’ jersey on and when James sees her in his jersey he looks brain dead, when she turns and he sees POTTER written across her back he has to leave the room. She makes an excuse a few minutes later to follow him out to see what was wrong, she doesn’t see is the consiring gaze of Sirius, Marlene, and Remus. 

 

She finds him breathing deeply in the kitchen and when she softly calls out his name he turns towards her, and before she can ask what is wrong his arms have snaked around her waist and he has lifted her onto the counter. His hands urged her legs to wrap around his waist and he dry humps her against the counter. She sits there in shock before humping back. He grinds against her and she breathily whispers “What’s gotten into you?”

 

He pushes harder against her and grunts back “You look so good in my clothes Lils, and fuck..” he trails off when she humps back “you looks so fucking fit with my name across your back, Jesus Lily I thought you were trying to kills me.”

 

He suddenly stops and pulls away from her and she almost growls at him for it. He presses his forhead against hers and his breathing is harsh and he whispers, almost pleading with her “Go out with me?” She freezes against him in shock but he continues before she can answer “Please Lils, please.”

 

She nods quickly and she sees his face fight up before her face is caught in his hands and she is kissing him back just as furiously as he is kissing her. 

 

They barley make it to his room and it occurs to her after, when they finally do what they have been trying to for months, that they werent interupted. 

 

They were never interupted again. 

 

XXX 

 

Thanks for reading and please review!

  
  



End file.
